The present invention relates to slot machines and more particularly to a novel modular solid state slot machine for performing all machine functions through novel solid state circuitry.
Heretofore, slot machines were generally of mechanical or at most electromechanical design wherein the deposit of a coin enabled activation of the machine. The operation of the machine operating arm caused rotation of each of the three (or more) display wheels free-wheelingly mounted upon a common shaft and each containing the same indicia, which indicia, when lined up in rows or diagonally in predetermined combinations indicate either a winning condition or a non-winning condition. Due to the large number of repeated operations required by mechanical components such machines require frequent maintenance and repair. The anti-cheat and anti-theft mechanisms of the prior art have also been found to be ineffective.